<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chill Guy by Kisafander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141364">Chill Guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisafander/pseuds/Kisafander'>Kisafander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fae &amp; Fairies, Fae Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fae Magic, Hypnotism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisafander/pseuds/Kisafander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman heard of a cool guy. Are they THAT cool?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chill Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman heard of this really chill guy.</p><p>Everyone always talked abut how if they had a rough day or needed to unwind that there was this one guy that always managed to help them.</p><p>They would always get jittery when they talked about him, but no one ever seemed to really notice. Roman thought it was probably just remembering first impressions of him or just being reminded of what they went to him for.</p><p>By first appearances, you would not peg this guy as someone who would have any sense of chill.</p><p>Emo to max. Almost every square inch of fabric on this guy was pitch black, no matter the weather. And even surfaces that weren’t black were a unhelpful purple plaid.</p><p>Roman wondered how the guy could live in the Florida heat in a black hoodie and ripped jeans in summer of all seasons.</p><p>He always insisted on using nicknames, not that Roman minded (though he had minded his when everyone started calling him Princey for reasons he still didn’t understand), as he was always one to come up with clever nicknames for his friends.</p><p>Stormcloud was chill guy’s nickname. Roman smirked the first time he heard it, knowing his appearance like a dark and stormy night was no doubt the reason he went by it.</p><p>Roman had been stressed out constantly since the beginning of school, and it was now March. He was the lead role in his school’s musical production and the practice had exponentially ramped up over the last few weeks. Roman had been tempted so many times to go to chill guy’s house to see what the fuss was about.</p><p>But something always held him back, he could never place why. Sometimes Stormcloud’s face looked too sharp, too clean, too inhuman. But Roman knew it was just a trick of the light or the makeup Stormcloud wore, eyeshadow much bud?</p><p>Finally, Roman couldn’t take it anymore. Roman thanked his lucky stars he hadn’t waited longer as he felt himself get more and more towards his breaking point as he drove to Stormcloud’s infamous chill house.</p><p>Once he got there, there were already a number of cars in the driveway. Roman sat in the car a moment.</p><p>This was quite a sketchy neighborhood, not to mention right by a forest rife with stories of disappearances and countless missing persons. As Roman sat there his thoughts turned to how exactly Stormcloud was able to calm the people who came to him. A pang of fear went through him when he considered that drugs could be a part of it, but Roman waved it off. He didn’t peg Stormcloud as the druggie type. Stormcloud was too… quiet for that.</p><p>Gathering up his courage, Roman stepped out of his car and walked the short ways up the drive. As if waiting for him, the door opened just before he got to it and he saw that dark, mysterious, emo persona in the doorway.</p><p>Roman’s stomach rolled, but he brushed it off as a another wave of stress from his responsibilities.</p><p>They greeted each other. Roman told Stormcloud about how he needed to unwind and how he heard this was the place to go. Stormcloud smirked at that, drawling out that he had heard so much about Princey and how some had talked about how hard he had worked over the past year. He said that the people who talked about him said it was impressive that Princey hadn’t come to him yet.</p><p>Roman didn’t like something in the way Stormcloud talked about him as he was. It remind Roman vaguely of how a predator talked about their prey.</p><p>He was getting second thoughts about this.</p><p>But before he could get the resolve to possibly change his mind, Stormcloud stuck out his hand in a formal greeting. Stormcloud asked for his name, and though something in the back of his mind reminded him to not give out his true name to those in or near the forest, Roman knew those stories he had heard weren’t true.</p><p>His name was Roman. Roman Prince.</p><p>Suddenly, a smile broke out on Stormcloud’s face, one that Roman felt weirdly obligated to mirror.</p><p>Roman then realized, Stormcloud really was a chill dude, how had he ever thought otherwise?</p><p>Stormcloud beckoned Roman in, telling him he needed to come inside to experience the ‘magic.’</p><p>Without a second’s hesitation, Roman stepped through the doorway, not noticing the faint circle of small grey toadstools that surrounded the house.</p><p>Stormcloud smirked and securely shut the door behind Roman.</p><p>But Roman knew with such a chill guy, nothing could go wrong.</p><p>Roman smiled.</p><p>He was okay, Stormcloud was here to help him <em>relax.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>